Mass Love
by DivineStorms
Summary: Shepard was born on april 11 2154, her fate had been sealed long before she knew, as was how she fell in love with a turian named Garrus Vakarian. They fought side by side through the thickest of battles and almost lost each other time and again. Their not just in love their best friends this is their story set after the Reapers invasion I do not own any characters this storys mine


Prologue

As her options began to weigh themselves thin she understood what she needed to do. Her mission was plain and simple, destroy the Reapers at any cost and if it meant dying so be it. She took those steps with a painful ease to the part where the crucible and Citadel merged. A beam in front of her and two switches either side the left hand side glowed an ominous blue, this contained the option of dying and controlling the Reapers, To her right it glowed a dark red this contained the option she had been assigned for to **_destroy_**them. As she took the slow painful steps with her injured legs and ankles, she held up her gun and fired at the red switch. Flames danced as the glass shattered and flew around her. '_A few more shots and this will all be over_.' She thought. How right she was.

Shepard's thoughts turned to those who she had lost. Anderson a man she thought of as a father, someone who earned the respect she gave him. Mordin A salarian doctor who took control of his mistakes and helped change the lives of the krogan once more. They both died but so many more had tears shed for them by her. The only person she wanted alive and to live a life with or without her was Garrus, she loved him more than life and he knew that. They had each others backs on more than one occasion, they were more than lovers they were best friends also.

As she fired the last shot a blast knocked her flying her only thoughts were, _'I'll be waiting for you in that bar.'_

On stand by her ship the Normandy SR2 was waiting for her to call but nothing came. Garrus tried to run to the cockpit on his injured leg. He was amazed he'd gotten that far. "Come on Joker we have to go." James sighed as the red pulsing light from the Crucible began to head straight towards them.

"NO! Joker don't leave her please!" Garrus yelled. Only his voice fell on deaf ears as Joker tried to out-run the beam. They hadn't much time to get through the relay's as the beam was right on their tail.

They only just made it out of the sol system to be in another and for the beam to hit. Joker was beside himself he knew he should have stayed for Shepard but there was no time. He had to save the crew or Shepard and he knew she would have done the same.

Garrus had begun growing angry he kept shouting for Joker to turn around and go back for her only he knew it was also too late he just didn't want to admit it to himself. He was a stubborn turian and he knew it, when grief was in the mix he was never able to calm down he almost broke the guns on the Normandy because he didn't know whether his family were alive or not, now it was difficult because he may have lost Shepard the one person he could never lose, the one person he truly loves. His anger grew and before anyone knew what was happening he was rampaging like a krogan, he was throwing things knocking things over all the while his mind was fighting itself, _'She can't be gone!_'

Garrus never felt a loss like this. When he was finished he'd looked at everyone and breathed heavily limping off to Shepard's quarters. He sat on her bed, mind running a mile a minute, he was scared not just for him but for Shepard, if she truly was gone he wouldn't be able to last another minute without her. His thoughts came to a standstill as the ship crashed and jolted everyone around without warning. Garrus flew to the floor causing himself to be knocked out.

The Citadel crashed to earth after the red beam dispersed from the Crucible, everything the Citadel was when it was in orbit was now a pile of ruins in London. Survivors of the Reaper hordes knew who had died on there and began to search for her. Pieces of rubble and debris began to fall among them as they moved the larger pieces. They didn't know that there was still life in her but she was breathing but for how long? They were far away from her to see her, she had broken legs, arms, collar-bone, ribs, jaw and who knows what else, she couldn't move, couldn't speak, all she could do was wait.

Boulders, debris and ash fell to the ground as the men and women worked their way higher, they were getting closer, so very close. _'I hope Garrus is ok.'_ Her final thought as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

The Normandy was run to the ground on an unknown tropical planet, it was filled with plants, it looked almost like a paradise as the ship was getting fixed, Garrus sat in Shepard's quarters not moved since the crash. It was as if he was stuck feeling useless, his leg was in a cast his right hand and head bandaged. He looked useless and felt it. He just hoped they could get the Normandy back up and running and head straight for earth because truth be told he needed to find out for himself.

_**A/N please review woulld mean alot :)**_


End file.
